


The note

by Gajeels_Baby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Run Away, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gajeels_Baby/pseuds/Gajeels_Baby





	The note

"(Y/n), Bobby said dinner is ready." Sam said walking into your empty room. 

"(Y/n)?!" Sam looked around panicked when he didn't see you anywhere, all he saw was a piece of paper on your bed with his name on it.

Sam quickly picked it up and read it, his eyes widened and he rushed downstairs.

"Dean! Bobby! (Y/n) is gone!" Sam yelled out.

"Gone! What do ya mean she's gone!" Bobby yelled as Sam handed Dean the note.

"Sam, Dean, and Bobby,

By the time you find this note I will be long gone, I realize that I'm just a burden on everybody's shoulders. You guys have had to save me more times then you should of, so I thought it was best I leave the team, you'll be much better off without me around to slow you down.

With love, (Y/n)." Dean read out.

"(Y/n)." Sam whimpered out.

"Damit (Y/n)." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I had no idea she felt like that... we gotta find her!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well standing 'round 'ere ain't gonna bring her back! Go an find her you idgits!" Bobby said shooing them off.

"C'mon Sammy she couldn't have gotten far." Dean said grabbing baby's keys then heading out the door with Sam in tow.

~30 minutes later~

Dean had stopped the Impala on the side of the road, when his phone ran.

"Hello?" He asked not knowing the number that came up.

"DEAN?!" A familiar panicked voice called out from the other side of the cell phone.

"(Y/n)!" Dean said leaning to the side so Sam could also hear.

"(Y/n) what's wrong?" Sam called out.

"Sam! I need help I'm being chased by a Rugaru but, I don't got any weapons!" You cried out.

"Baby its gonna be okay, just tell us where you are." Sam said in a calm voice.

"About 40 minutes away from Bobby's near a Gas 'n Sip." You whispered into the phone.

"Alright babe say hidden where you are, and keep the phone on, me and Dean are coming to get you." Sam said as the two hurriedly got back into the Impala.

Dean sped off toward where you were.

"Hunny I need you to put your GPS on, on your phone so we can find you, okay." Sam told you.

"Alright, done." You whispered.

Dean stopped a few stores down from where you were hiding, him and Sam quickly popped the trunk and grabbed a couple flamethrowers. Then they ran to where you were hiding.

You stood up from where at when you saw the brothers but, that's when the Rugaru decided to attack. It jumped you from behind and bit down on your leg, tearing a big chunk out of you. You screamed out in pain, and terror

Sam's smile faded and turned to panic, as he started to sprint to where you were, Dean close behind.

Sam got to you just before the Rugaru could take another bite out of you. He tackled it to the ground and began to beat it to near death when it stopped moving Sam got up and rushed to you as Dean finished it off by deep frying it.

"(Y/N)! It's alright baby I'm right here." Sam told you quickly taking off his jacket, then his shirt, and tying the shirt tightly around your leg where the bite was at. He carefully picked you up an walked back to the Impala where he laid you down it the back seat. Dean quickly drove off back to Bobby's to get you patched up. You had passed out due to the immense pain and blood loss.

When you awoke you were in your room at Bobby's house with Sam snuggled up to you by your side. You leaned over and gently pecked his lips, Sam smiled and opened his hazel eyes, to meet you (e/c) ones.

"Good morning hun, how's your leg?" Sam asked nuzzling into your neck.

"Sore but I'll live... I'm sorry Sammy." You muttered.

"For what?" He asked.

"I left you guys so I wouldn't be any more trouble but even when I am gone I still cause you and Dean so much trouble, and you had to save me again." You said tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Don't you ever apologize for that. I will always be there for you no matter what, because I love you soo much." Sam said with a big smile on his face.

"I love you too my Moose." You smiled back using the nickname Crowley gave him.


End file.
